themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheshire County
Cheshire County is the third song on the Nine Black Poppies EP. Lyrics When the sun came up, I got up 'Cause you were saying my name backwards in your sleep again The field outside was wet and green And the most gorgeous cow I've ever seen Was coming right at me, right at you Her udder was fat with fresh milk And her black and white coat was as smooth as silk And in the waning of a long, long year I felt the remnants of last night disappear Disappear Disappear Disappear Disappear Disappear Disappear Disappear Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This is a love song about a cow." -- 2003-10-03 - Berbati's Pan - Portland, OR Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *1996-03-14 - Broadway Kino - Essen, Belgium *1996-03-20 - The Garage - London, England *1996-08-30 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *1996-09-02 - Tokyo Rose - Charlottesville, VA *1996-11-11 - Schauspielhaus - Bochum, Germany *1996-11-13 - Dreikonigkeller - Frankfurt, Germany *1996-11-22 - Slattery's - Dublin, Ireland *1997-03-01 - Replay Lounge - Lawrence, KS *1997-06-21 - Tokyo Rose - Charlottesville, VA *1998-02-06 - Cow Haus - Tallahassee, FL *2000-10-16 - Gate City Noise - Greensboro, NC *2001-12-07 - Good Records - Dallas, TX *2002-03-10 - The Green Room - Iowa City, IA *2002-10-08 - McGarrigle's - Sligo, Ireland *2002-10-09 - The Cobblestone - Dublin, Ireland *2002-11-03 - The Grog Shop - Cleveland, OH *2002-11-08 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2002-11-13 - Opolis - Norman, OK *2003-01-29 - Mean Fiddler - London, England *2003-02-01 - Briton's Protection - Manchester, England *2003-02-13 - Peel Session - London, England *2003-02-14 - Substanz - Munich, Germany *2003-02-18 - Uffes Källare - Växjö - Gothenberg, Sweden *2003-04-04 - Macrock Festival - Court Square Theatre - Harrisonburg, VA *2003-08-23 - Breadstretchers - Springfield, IL *2003-10-03 - Berbati's Pan - Portland, OR *2004-10-04 - Magic Stick - Detroit, MI *2005-05-04 - First Unitarian Church - Philadelphia, PA *2005-05-07 - Northsix - Brooklyn, NY *2005-10-12 - The Canopy Club - Urbana, IL *2006-09-20 - The Andy Warhol Museum - Pittsburgh, PA *2007-09-21 - Sonar - Baltimore, MD *2007-09-22 - North Star Bar - Philadelphia, PA *2007-09-25 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, Ontario *2007-09-27 - Rex Theatre - Pittsburgh, PA *2007-09-30 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *2007-10-01 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2007-10-02 - Studio B - Brooklyn, NY *2007-11-29 - NYU Kimmel Center - New York, NY *2007-12-09 - Moho Live - Manchester, England *2009-10-15 - Magnet - Berlin, Germany *2010-03-14 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2011-04-14 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2013-06-03 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2013-06-14 - Taft Ballroom - Cincinnati, OH *2013-06-16 - Space - Evanston, IL *2013-06-20 - Old Rock House - St. Louis, MO *2013-10-07 - St. Georges - Bristol, England *2013-10-14 - Luxor - Cologne, Germany *2013-10-16 - La Gaite Lyrique - Paris, France *2013-10-19 - Caprichos de Apolo - Barcelona, Spain *2019-05-08 - Mr. Smalls - Millvale, PA *2019-12-07 - The Haw River Ballroom - Graham, NC Category:Nine Black Poppies songs